


Choices

by alizziema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizziema/pseuds/alizziema
Summary: Welcome.I was almost worried you weren't going to see this. It's quite funny that I managed to run into you here of all places. You were always an imaginative one, weren't you?No no, keep reading. I'm sure you don't want to miss an opportunity like this - to become a part of this universe you love so dearly, to control your own story within it.Am I correct?Hm...well, it's up to you whether or not you wish to take part in this. I do want to warn you, though, this game that I've orchestrated can be quite intense. You must keep your wits about you.Choose wisely. Remember...Everything that happens is your fault.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Choose.

_  
Shield may I those gentle eyes,_

_For your soul you may not keep,_

__

_Gaze into the shallow pool,_

__

_Where **one** child lies and weeps._

__

_Heed no warnings without sound,_

__

_Vibrant letters spelling sin,_

__

_Understand no love abound,_

__

_For young **two** will never win._

__

_Ripple will the ocean black,_

__

_Choke will the picturesque,_

__

_Struggle will the ones who lack,_

__

_The kindness **three** knows no less._

__

_Sun that’s blotted by the dark,_

__

_Little children weep and moan,_

__

_Stragglers that have no bark,_

__

_Friends that **four** has always known._

__

__

__

_Choices, choices, near and far,_  


__

_Choices to which you will jar,_  


__

_Their lives lie in your hand,_  


__

Until the end you will never truly understand.

****

**C H O O S E**

1

2

3

4


	2. 1:0:0

**LOADING…**

1

FILE: Riley Caspar

— SEX: F

— AGE: 14

— SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Heterosexual

— RACE: Caucasian

— ETHNICITY: Scottish

Riley Caspar, age 14, was born in New York, New York, in the United States of America. She attends the Fairhearst’s Academy of the Arts, a performing arts high school, as a dance primary. Riley is a very optimistic and talented young athlete, and despite the notorious “Blip” that tarnished millions of lives around the world, Riley still retained her immediate family. Although she may not be a very logical thinker, luck still seems to be at her side, at least so far. From the outside, Riley appears to be quite average (to some, less than average), and that is true, except for one secret that she holds dear - not by choice, mind you, as she is an unfortunately open person, but as a result of circumstance. Guide this bumbling social butterfly with care, for she is a young, naive package.

SETTINGS:INPUT:1

MONTH: May

YEAR: 2022

DIFFICULTY: 1&*%~ERROR’’’,,0/10

**—**

_…This one? Are you sure?_

_Huh._

_How unfortunate. It seems you have chosen the most difficult path. I would feel bad for you, if I wasn’t so excited._

_Though don’t fret, I won’t be leaving you completely in the dark with this one. Since you have chosen such a wonderfully lucky number, I will be granting you a single lifeline. You are able to use it once during this story to unveil the results of each choice in a certain scenario to help assist in your judgement. Too bad you couldn't use it now, because you'd surely pick another number if you could. It's too late for that now, though._

_Good luck, my beautiful players._

_You’ll need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite simple, you know. I don't understand why you're reading this. Simply comment the route you choose. Whichever is the most popular will be chosen. 
> 
> It will be counted to make it fair, don't worry.
> 
> Choose.
> 
> This one's important.


End file.
